Calling of the Alpha's
by shawzielass94
Summary: Peter proposes an offer that Derek seriously has to consider, too many lives are at stake for him to refuse and with the Pack of Alpha's possibly holding Erica and Boyd hostage if they aren't already dead he has to consider his options, one of which is taking on another member to his pack but with the Full Moon fastly approaching does he have enough time to strengthen his pack?
1. Chapter 1

**A/n:**Well then, no idea why I've decided to start another story considering I haven't even thought about what I'll be doing for the chapters in my other stories but I'm getting there and yes for those of you who follow my other stories I will be continuing with them, just need time :P

* * *

**Calling of the Alpha's**

**The sign.**

Dawn had approached and had passed through to mid morning, last night seemed surreal, Jackson now a wolf, Gerard MIA and bleeding black blood due to the mountain ash crossing with Derek's bite, its hard for him to say it but I know Derek was grateful for Scott having his own plan but slightly hurt for calling him out as not his Alpha.

Walking through the woods, it felt weird since I was leading but it didn't seem to bother Derek that much, probably because we weren't much of a pack at the moment, but still idly making my way through the rich greens and musky browns that have now become a familiar scenic route for me, I wistfully weaved smoothly between the tree's, the smell of burnt wood, ash, crisped leaves and sizzled fabrics filled my nostrils, something that still amazed me, knowing that I can smell whats in front of me rather than seeing it. As we approached, my ears perked up to Derek gaining a little more speed, like he couldn't wait to get back in the confines of what was left of his family house, making our finally decent Peter detoured around a tree which made me lift my head up properly and I had to stop as I gazed up and the front on the house.

"You haven't told him everything yet have you?" Peter asked and I swiveled my head around so I could see them and their facial expressions, Peter's head turned to the side the same time Derek's did who now had what sort of resembled a 'I was getting round to telling them' kind of look if you follow.

"What do you mean?" I asked only for Derek to look more over to Peter who had now decided to lean against the tree he'd walked around.

"Why do you think Derek was in such a hurry to build his pack? So he'd strengthen his power and number, as a new Alpha people take notice." I turned my upper to more and lent on my left hip.

"People like who?" I asked before looking back at the front of the house and moving forward, pointing my arm out at the main target that was running questions through my mind. "What is this?" I asked as I approached the front door both Peter and Derek watching in my wake. "What does this mean?" I heard Derek move further forward before he spoke.

"Its their symbol." I looked back at him another question burning in me eyes. "It means their coming."

"Who?" I asked again as I looked back at the strange symbol.

"Alpha's." I snapped my head back surprised slightly.

"More then one?"

"A pack of them." Derek sighed and Peter decided to add his knowledge to the nest before I looked back at the symbol yet again.

"An Alpha pack and they're not coming. They're already here."

I stood by the badly flaking red painted door of the burnt Hale household. My eyes and left hand followed each sharp turn and curve of the alien like symbol drawn onto the burnt wood, its bold black colour miss matched and out of place against to aging door, leaving a dark and sinister look and feeling about it.

"So what do they want? This pack of Alpha's." I asked before looking back at the last remaining Hale's, one of which was my Alpha, the other a man I barely knew and I was still uncertain and unsure about what to think about Peter Hale after hearing all about him, I mean what monster would rip apart his own niece to lure his nephew home just so he could take his revenge? Apparently Peter would and of course did. But I had to admit if it wasn't for Peter we wouldn't have gotten the knowledge we needed on the Kanima and knowing that sighed gratefully for.

But it seemed there was no rest for the wicked but at least now we didn't have to worry or deal with an overgrown lizard that took revenge for who ever its master was. There was a part of me that was seriously hoping that Derek wouldn't need to bite another willing or not willing person to expand and strengthen our pack but now that there was a pack of Alpha's out for us it seemed like all hope was lost in that department.

"Its sort of a interview really, if they deem Derek up to the task of being an Alpha and caring and leading his pack then they'll accept him and let him and his pack be but only if they don't feel threatened by him, there are many Alpha's out there that have been killed for being seen as too powerful, its all down to blood of course but either what we need to do is prepare ourselves for this interview of sorts." Explained Peter as he leaned against a tree, Derek how ever looked back at his Uncle.

"We?" He asked in a 'what are you talking about' tone.

"Well now Derek the more the merrier and besides you're family and I can't let my remaining nephew and heir of the Hale family to go out on this alone now can I and besides I've got information you don't have. Now we've got work to do starting with finding the rest of your pack." On one hand Peter was right, Derek would need more hands at the helping considering that Boyd and Erica had left but did he really want his loco Uncle in his pack?

"There's no point in searching for them, they left willingly." I heard Derek scoff before he brushed pass me and into the house letting the door bang against the wall behind.

"They left Derek because they thought there were other wolves." Peter then brushed passed me too and I was beginning to think I was just an ornament of some kind. Sighing I followed them inside shutting the door out of common habit only to rethink it and going back outside to hang out with Stiles and Scott, who if I remember correctly were going to practice Lacross just for fun, just by sensing that there was going to be a fight of some sorts between Derek and his Uncle.

"I don't care! They left the safety of the pack thinking that whoever it was that was out there would generously take them in and offer them safety. They doubted my leadership and so I don't care about what happens to them. They're just spoiled brats for all I care." Ouch, that hurt.

"Well I'm not here to judge you on your choice of pack mates but really why would you pick a bunch of adolescents to turn? And hear me out, maybe that night when they were on their way here they did hear more wolves which could've been the Alpha's but I know that when I went out there, I could here gunfire and screaming, which I've come to the conclusion of was actually Erica, which means they got caught in a trap, all of which was to either lure you out or for Gerard to find you but it seems that both Erica and . . . . Who was that other young man Isaac?" I jump at the sound of my name coming from his lips, so casually as if we were closer then close family members. I struggled to find my voice as they both stared at me, waiting for an answer.

"Er, Boyd his name is Boyd." I manage to stutter out before kicking myself in the arse mentally for being caught off guard.

"Ah yes Boyd, peculiar name but never mind, anyway it seems that neither of them gave out any information to Gerard and now that we know that Chris is on our side, er somewhat, we know that they were still loyal to you. They're teenagers Derek, the bite wasn't going to magically make them grow up and think logically about things so what would you expect? If you say no they'll go running to their mother's which just so happened to be what they thought was another pack. And now if what I believe is correct having the sign on our door must mean that they have Erica and Boyd, now Boyd is a big boy and has a lot power on him which means he will be the main target, they'll attack him the most since he doesn't have they high pain threshold where as Erica does, and with her being a woman no offence to her, seeing the sight of her pack mate, a brother in a way, being tortured by powerful Alpha's. Will. Make. Her. Talk." The last part of his speech sent shivers down my spine, I've seen Boyd take bullets, get beaten by Derek and still come back fighting, but this was a pack of Alpha's and they were out of the protection and safety of our pack and who knows to what extent the Alpha's will go to, to get what they want.

"Erica may be the female but she doesn't have that high of a pain threshold, even on her first full moon, she was biting at the bit at what Derek put on her but even that she said hurt like hell, if anything we need a female that can take arrows, bullets, swords and claws all at the same time but where the hell are we going to find her?" My additional comment seemed to peak interest from both Hales and immediately I regretted opening my mouth, because both of their faces lit up simultaneously with the same expression that I knew by studying Derek was a plan of action, the cogs were turning in their heads. "Wait you're not thinking of turning another are? Its too soon, the full moon is tomorrow, how are you going to get her in control before then? Like you said with an anchor we can control ourselves on the full moon she wont be able to find one in time, we're stronger and faster, which means the Alpha pack will be ten times all of that. How are we going to survive an attack by them if we're too preoccupied keeping a raging bitch at bay?"

Peter chuckled at my outburst, waving it off as if what I'd just said wasn't a worry and even then Derek looked at him confused too, it seemed I wasn't the only one that was thinking straight.

"You see the thing about not belonging to a pack means I have freedom, freedom to go where ever I want, around the neighbourhood, across counties." He paused as a smug grin came across his face. "And even into another wolves territory and still coming back without a scratch."

"Wait, I thought rogue or omega's get slaughtered if they went on another wolf's territory without permission?" I stood up from my place on the stairs, somehow eager for information.

"Well you see that's the thing about being me, well a Hale for that matter. There's a pack all the way up in the mountains of Canada that are very much close to the Hales, maybe you remember them Derek, The Williams? They're a mix of nationalities, mainly American, British and Scottish but I do believe one of them married a french lady. Anyway like us, Hales I mean, they are a family of werewolves only a lot, lot, lot bigger. And while I was visiting and explaining the whole situation which by the way Derek is that a rabid omega was in the area randomly killing people, including Laura, I miraculously came out of my coma of six years and together with another wolf the rabid had bitten we killed it and in the space of tracking it down we found the monster that caused the fire to our house and killed our beloved family. Just so you know." I backed off a little as Peter just so casually re-sighted the lie he'd told this family called the Williams, it seemed Derek wasn't too happy about it either as his eyes flashed red.

"Anyways, it turns out the only female that has been born into the family, you remember how they've had this only sons born thing going on, turns out she's got cancer, which has spread to basically all of her organs, she's in intense pain and no drugs can help although short bursts of her dormant wolf gives her good days. Her father, three Uncles and Grandfather don't have the heart to bite her but they are the only Alpha's in the family. Although they know that if she hadn't been diagnosed with the cancer she would've been the first child to become an Alpha, one of which is female. So you see we can go there now offer her the bite, which means we'll be seen as the hero's and then put in the good books with her family, she'll be part of our pack but it also means we have the back up of her family as well. Plus she's got a high pain threshold." His face scrunched up as if he were in agony. "Apparently this has been going on for about five years and no chemo or radiotherapy has helped, only slight healing spells from her dormant wolf but the cancer is soo strong and harsh that its ripping away the wolf she could be."

"Whoa." I gasp astonished that one could go through so much pain, all day, everyday.

"Exactly and she lives with her brothers and parents which means she's well accustomed to wolf life so she'd fit right in and will know her place. Although this place could use a shaking up a bit." Peter trailed off as he looked around the room which I still haven't decided as to whether it's a dining or living room. Or maybe something else.

"Even if she somehow survived the bite, kept in control of the full moon, she'd still need to accept that we did her the favour and she's now in my debt. And in my pack." I cringed as Derek huffed, still not too sure of the idea.

"Well maybe you could take her as your mate." I'm not sure who's face was more comical, my shocked face which I'm sure showed that my eyebrows left my face and my chin had hit the floor at Peter's suggestion, Derek's horrified expression which made me chuckle. Not the best thing to do as he sobered up and shot me a death glare, or Peter's which was actual showing that he was giving it deep thought.

"No. Pack mate not mate." I cowered in the corner as Derek all but growled back in Peter's face.

"Oh come now Derek, she's a family type of girl, knows how to raise children and how to keep and run a household, and not only that but she's kind, caring, funny, witted and very sarcastic might I add, the couple of hours I spent there she had at every corner no matter who well I played she still got one over me, oh and loyal and she also knows how to hold her ground. When she was old enough and when her father realised she wasn't changing anytime soon he began training her worried that with her being the youngest of the siblings she may need to defend herself, so she could stand her ground against her brothers if need be both in the verbal and physical sense and even now for someone in her condition she can sure take a hit and kick arse as well. She's the perfect mate Derek, the only reason why no-one has perused her is because of the cancer which is slowly but surely killing her, like Gerard said last night, scientific research hasn't found the cure yet but the supernatural has and what I found interesting is that all the wolves that have coming knocking non of them has thought about the promises of biting her, yes she may not survive the bite but she's dying either way. So I'm for it what do you say Isaac? You're the last remaining member of the pack."

"I-I well I'm-m not sure." Once again I'm stuttering. "If its for the good of the pack and if it means we can get Boyd and Erica back in our protection then yes but as for the mate part that's all up to Derek. But what would happen if Derek were to take her as his mate? Two Alpha's in one pack seems suicidal, but considering there is a whole pack of Alpha's either they all stand on mutual ground or one has higher rank then the others."

"When an Alpha finds or takes a mate, its different for all wolves, they become their sole mate, their mate for life, if their mate is a wolf then they became the Alpha pair, taking on the roles of leader in specific was, for instance the male leads and protects the pack where as the female cares and nurtures for the pack but it's rare for two wolves to come together and usually ends in despair as other wolves fight for the female, a power thing. But seeing as Amelia is part of one of the largest and strongest packs, its different and also because she has cancer, all the wolves will know that she's off the market but if we can get Derek and her to warm up to each other enough to prove that they are loyal to one another we might just be able to pull this off because there is no way the Alpha pack will want to fight and hurt a member of what we consider the royal family."

"Royal family?" I ask a bit confused.

"The Williams are the longest line of werewolves, they are known for their strength and power,dating back for centuries, its why the family is soo big because no-one will challenge them, they are the strongest bloodline of our kind, if they die then its up to the next strongest line to populate which would be us, the Hales but seeing as it is only myself and Derek, well needless to say I'm nearing to passing my prime where as Derek is ripe for the taking, this could be another thing in our favour, a member from each of the strongest family of werewolves." I noticed a glint in Peter's eye as he thought about the possibilities.

"But in order to do that we need to have them both like each other." I added and we both look to the end of the room to find Derek at a desk with a laptop infront of him, the light from the screen causing a shadow to form under his face making him look very much the big bad wolf.

"I don't believe I agreed to this online dating service." He muttered through clenched teeth.

"Well its not much of a dating service if you don't have the right pick up lines, or the personality. What do you think Isaac?" He looked over to me with a hand holding the elbow of the hand holding his chin, for some reason Peter's casual attitude made me feel more comfortable around him.

"Well, if we got rid of the beard, gave him a shower, the right clothes and permanently pin a heart warming smile on his face then maybe with the right words we can sweet talk her into this."

"Oh I like you, you picked this one just right Derek." With a growl Derek heaved himself over the desk to stand intimidatingly in front of us, standing tall and strong for the first time I'd known him. I cowered back from his aura but Peter didn't seem the least bit fazed.

"Now Derek you know you can't pull the Alpha thing on me." Peter once again spoke so casually that I wondered how he killed his niece.

"Then maybe I can kick you out of my territory. Rip you in half maybe?" Eyes flashing red, I felt the air shift and just knew that Derek was on the blink of shifting.

"Then you can say goodbye to your pack and your life, admit it Derek, no matter how much you hate me for what I did and no matter how much you hate me for being alive, you need me."

The silence was deafening as Derek stood there, like an elephant in the room.

"Think about it Derek, you and I both know there's a part of you that is scared, scared for Isaac, Boyd, Erica and even Scott if you can't prove that you're a worthy Alpha. Yes you haven't had the best upbringing having our family ripped from us and the lack of knowledge that should've been passed down is showing, listen to me Derek, I'm talking to my nephew, not the Alpha staring me down. Listen to my heart and know that I'm doing this for you and keeping you alive, yes I was selfish in making Lydia bring me back but it's a good job I did, you need the guidance and I have the knowledge for it. So take it and do what I ask, to keep yourself and your pack alive, to live what we consider a normal life, let them grow up, let yourself love again, instead of being this ice, cold hearted shell of my nephew that, that witch made you."

For a split second I honestly thought that Derek was going to slash Peter's throat again but even I knew that Peter was speaking with true honesty and compassion. And although Derek didn't want to admit it he knew it to.

"Alright. I'll do it but when we get there I don't want either of you two telling me what to do, if we're going to do this we're doing it my way."

A brief pause before Peter pulled a face, like he was in deep thought.

"Well, you may want to go out and by a gift, because I do believe its Amelia's birthday today. You can't show up to a party empty handed."

Even I had to admit, that part was true. Half of me was reaching out to my pack mates, wanting to stay here in Beacon and find them but the other half knew that getting more help was the wiser option even if Derek didn't like it. Another huff from Derek before he stormed out of the room.

"Exactly how old is Amelia?" I hoped that she wasn't that old.

"She's just turned nineteen today." Or maybe I should've hoped she wasn't that young and hearing Derek ferocious growl in agreement had me praying to God that she was wiser beyond her years.

* * *

So mind giving that lil button a nudge? :P


	2. Author's Note Please Read

Hey everyone!

So as you can see this isn't a chapter… This is more of a plea… I know that it's been what feels like years since I've uploaded a chapter for all of my stories, but unfortunately there have been a few family problems. Not going to go into details but it involved a river a tears and a black outfit from myself gives you a few clues. Needless to say I'm asking for those who still want me to continue with this story then please leave me a review, it may be a simple 'Yes' or a few words of advice as to how to continue the next chapters, either way I appreciate it.

Shawzielass aka Holly


End file.
